The Book of Avos
In the Aevum Aurum (Golden Age) of Illian, the clergy of the Proximian Temple looked to compile historical and religious teachings. The Book of Avos details the Age of Creation as taught by the faith. Book of Avos, the First The Creation In the beginning, there were but two. Two of the holiest figures in which our faith presides upon: The Divine Creator, and the Dread Father. Before their being, their immaculate existences, there was but void and nothingness left to our world. There was but ebony, a darkness unmatched and untold, that not even a particle of light could crack. You see, the entirety of our world before them was the polar opposite to what we have today: We have beauteous existence, an undoubtly strong, unwavering faith, and a life of fortune and prosperity. From this darkness, this lack of shape or form, our two beings birthed themselves; A divinity beyond anything known to our world, or any other numerous worlds that seemingly exist in our vast plane of knowledge: Sanctus Arduro and Invictus Tenebrous, by which we know them now, spawned in this infinite and endless void known to us as the "Prae Animus." Many have asked and tried to fathom how it was that existence could be created from nothingness, but it is this enigma that has led us to believe it for what it is: Their omniscient presence is of the only evidence that it was indeed possible, but only through their power and might, their minds and souls, that they were able to create such a miracle. With the birthing of their two beings, a single event had gone underway, an event as miraculous as their birth: The erasure of the Prae Animus. The erasure of the plane, a void of nothing that they themselves had created and moved upon, through little more than just being, was willed away by their creation. Their presence, their life, was of enough power and strength that even the Prae Animus, a void of their anti-thesis, was destroyed and crumbled from such. The wholeness that is Sanctus Arduro and Invictus Tenebrous is as thus: they are the embodiment of existence, and existence is the embodiment of them. For all starts with them, and all ends with them; they are both the beginning and the end, and because of this, they are both everywhere and nowhere: simultaneous and concurrent. Nothing is out of their reach, nothing is beyond their ability, and nothing is unknown. Though they could see all, know all; feel all, in this current situation, there was naught to see. Nothing lived or breathed but them, and it was this fact that had created a war between the two figures: a war of dominance. The need for dominance was the beginning of their conflict, a battle ensuing from their instinctual need for dominion. For ages on, their war would sanction the creation of our world as we know it: As their battleground, they had spawned what was our Earth, however, barren and desolate as they had birthed it simply as an arena for their own purpose. However, from their battle they had spawned many things: From Sanctus Arduro's blazing fury, the sun and heat would have arisen, lighting up the canvas of the wasteland. To counter this, the cold gaze of Invictus Tenebrous had been cast upon the surface, and so he had created from it the Moon and the chilling cold, illuminating the world with a scarce, white light. Taking a blow from the Lord Sanctus, Lord Invictus had his breath stolen, and from a hoarse exhalation he had created the clouds, and in return the blow dealt to Sanctus Arduro had created the winds. Collision after Collision with the surface of our world had create ice caps, volcanic magma, flora and vine: The once dimmed wasteland had become, in essence, a paradise of which we had never known, for it had not come to importance that we were birthed with our two Sovereign's powers. The blows would continue on and on between them, until blunt strikes had turned to violent, sharp edges. Blades of pain and suffering were brought upon the both of them; a crippling display of power and skill. The immaculate canvas of the Earth was now stained with their lifeblood, splattered in blotches over the untouched Earth. As it was said, Sanctus Arduro and Invictus Tenebrous are, and forever will be, the beginning and the end; From their lifeblood they had created more beings, except instead of gaianistic properties, they had created gods birthed from their own power. These gods would be known as the Pantheon, the coven of divine beings that would watch over our beings and our Earth; to destroy the heretics, the infidels, and the idolaters. Their existences, and this beauteous Earth, were all that lay in the wake of their battles: Existence ruled supreme, for with the Prae Animus gone, all that was left was such.